Spending habits and tastes of users that purchase software content, such as applications for a mobile phone, can be erratic and some users may find it difficult to decide what software content to purchase. Users often relying on friends or advertisement to suggest software content such as gaming applications. As an example, ten new music applications may be available via an application store. A user that searches for music applications and may be provided with the option to download any of the music applications. However, the user may not know which music application is optimal for the user and, thus, may be required to ask her friends or conduct research to select an application.